


Bouquet of Blue and Violet

by seamonster



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Verbal Link, adventure time reference kinda, bc let's be honest, kinda poetic i guess, link and finn have a lot in common, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Bruises are just hickies from the universe, and everybody wants to get with the universe.





	Bouquet of Blue and Violet

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: do not own, blah blah blah.
> 
> I feel like Link and Finn from AT have a lot in common, so I gave him one of my favorite Finn quotes (mostly). Just a short little warm up ficlet.

They bloomed across his shoulders and back. Some were new, deep violets that painted pale skin. Others were old, dark blue with halos of sickly yellow. All of them told a story, all of them were a gift.

 

That’s how Link had explained it to him, at least.

 

Sidon would gently trail his fingers over them while the small Hylian would explain how he got them.

 

Like the bright one that blossomed over his ribs. Like ink, it bled against his scars, following the curve of an angry line. A lizalfos had caught him by surprise as he was trying to tame a horse. He killed the lizalfos and lost the steed.

 

The skin of his neck was yellow, marks of a bandit’s fist nearly faded altogether.

 

When Sidon asked him about the ones on his shoulder blade that peppered down his forearm like a vibrant garden, Link looked embarrassed.

 

“Strain,” he admitted with a light flush. “I’ve been using my shield more for offense than defense lately. I need to stop relying on it.”

 

His voice was as soft as the morning mist that clung to the bare light of dawn. Sidon got lost in it every time.

 

It had taken him some time, but Sidon knew now not to worry about the bruises Link wore every time they found a spare moment to meet like this. Link was very proud of them. He claimed that, because they were bruises and not open wounds, it proved he was fighting back and winning.

 

So instead, they laid in Sidon’s bed, bare and tangled together. Sidon caressing every inch of skin he could find and listening to his lover tell him stories. 

 

Eventually, his hands moved further down to stories he didn’t need to be told. The violet buds on supple hips, red kisses sucked to the surface of strong thighs, those were all his. The small pin-pricks of dried blood beneath his belly button were starting to bloom a lovely shade of blue. As lovely as the blue eyes that watched him kiss the marks, smile soft and full of unsaid emotion. 

 

Sidon kissed those lips and relaxed more into his lover’s embrace.

  
Link always told him that bruises were something to be proud of. They were like hickies he got from the universe, and  _ everyone _ wants to get with the universe.


End file.
